On Top of the World
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: After the sudden turn events of Caroline being turned, Elena goes to find comfort in Stefan when she bumps into Damon. Will her words stick or will she start feel something other then hatred towards Damon?


On Top of the World

A/N: Wow! Loved ep 2 of TVD season 2! Especially the ending with Stefan and Elena up on the Ferris Wheel! But shouldn't that have had a much different ending? A Delena ending? Lucky for you we Delena shippers get our wish in this story! Read and review!

Summary: After the sudden turn events of Caroline being turned, Elena goes to find comfort in Stefan when she bumps into Damon. Will her words stick or will she start feel something other then hatred towards Damon?

Chapter 1

Elena laid the picture of her and Caroline down on the flat table and let a few tears slip out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Caroline, her best friend since Kindergarden, got turned into a vampire. Now everything was changing. Caroline now knows about the dangerous secret of Mystic Falls, and she was one of the dangerous secrets.

Sighing, she slipped under the heavy blankets of her bed and reached for the phone, wanting to talk to Stefan. Just as she grabbed the phone, it slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. But to her surprise, there was no thud or crash. She quickly looked down and saw no sign of the phone she just held in her hand.

"Looking for this?"

Big brown eyes rose up to meet with the shimmering glow of oceanic blue orbs, always clear like the ocean on a sunny day. Elena sighed, clearly exasperated. "And what do I owe this pleasure?"

Damon smirked. "Just came to see how you are doing."

"How do you think I'm doing?" she snapped, her brown eyes lighting up in rage.

Damon put his hands up almost as if she was going to attack him. "Whoa there. No need to get mad at me. What have I ever done to you?"

A loud sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the room. Damon rubbed at the red hand mark on his cheek and looked back up to the severely pissed off Elena. "Oh right, I killed your brother. I forgot."

If looks could kill, Damon would have been sent to hell by Elena a long time ago. But luckily for him, looks can't kill. "I swear to god Damon, if you came here just make fun of me and mock me, then I suggest you leave because I want nothing to do with you! I was just about to call Stefan!"

"Tsk tsk Elena. You shouldn't be so rude to your guests. What would your aunt think?"

Hot tears sprung up in Elena's eyes and she quickly turned away from him. "Just leave Damon."

The hard cold exterior around Damon softened at the sight of her tears. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to shrug it off. Surprisingly she didn't. "I'm sorry Elena. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Elena sniffled back a few tears and turned around to face him, tears clinging to her face. Damon took his thumb and wiped them away, looking into her glassy eyes and seeing a girl that needed to be comforted. "I'm sorry." he whispered so softly Elena barely heard it. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that your friend is mixed up in all of this. I wish she wasn't. Would make things a WHOLE lot easier."

Elena managed a small smile as Damon cracked a grin. "Come on, let's go." Elena looked at him confused as he took her hand and let her out of the house and to the carnival. He stopped at the Ferris Wheel and turned around to Elena who was looking at him in confusion.

"What are we doing here?"

Damon smirked as he picked Elena up. "Hold on." were his last words to her before jumping into the air and landing on the highest seat of the ride.

Elena looked around in awe as she stared at all the carnival rides that she could see so clearly now. Plus all the food stands were in perfect view. She turned around to see Damon smiling at her as he sat down and motioned for her to do the same. Elena sat down and smiled happily at him. "It's beautiful."

Damon managed a smile as he wrapped his arms around Elena's small frame and pulled her close, enjoying her amazing smell. "We have to fresher all these moments that are peaceful. God knows when we are ever going to have a night like this."

Elena nodded as she laid her head on Damon's chest, listening to the rise and fall of his breathing. "Katherine's still out there."

"I know." Damon's eyes seemed to be far away as he stared off into the night, possibly thinking of something.

Elena looked at all the twinkling stars and the beautifully colored lights glowing around the Ferris Wheel. Before she could think of what she was doing, she planted a kiss on Damon's cheek and quickly turned away, the blood rushing to her cheek in embarrassment.

Damon looked surprised but quickly brushed it away as he turned Elena's face towards his and softly kissed her on the lips. The feel of her lips against his was so unbelievably amazing that he never wanted to stop. Eventually after much floundering, he pulled away and looked into Elena's bewildered eyes. Soon, that amazing feeling hit him like a train as he kissed Elena deeply but gently. Her mouth crashed and collided with his, amplifying that pleasure by tenfold. They wrestled with each other until oxygen was necessary. Elena could feel her heart beating fast like she just ran for the olympics and her hands were shaking as she looked into that gorgeous face that had caused her so much heartache. "I still haven't forgotten what you did Damon."

Damon nodded, knowing full well that she wasn't easily forgiving when it came to him, but knowing that she was attracted to him in such a way she didn't even know. "I know." he whispered, planting on final kiss on her forehead before whisking her away back to her house and to her bed. The phone was placed neatly in Elena's hand as Damon vanished into the darkness. She looked at the phone and then back at the window that Damon departed through. With one final sigh, she set the phone back on the receiver and closed her eyes, dreams of her and Damon kissing filled the night until morning.

The end


End file.
